


Holding Hands

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, THIS IS SO CUTE HOLY SHIT, a lil teeny tiny bit of hurt/comfort if you squint, literally mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off a prompt from citrus-general.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

A touch so simple shouldn’t be able to hold so much power. The back of Boba’s hand brushing his own shouldn’t send him back to all the moments Padmé’s hand had done the same exact thing. The contrast between the two times is stark, and the thought of his old self makes Vader’s teeth grit.

Boba pulls his hand back almost immediately, moving it to the grip of his pistol. Fett has his eyes forward when Vader glances over at him, and neither of them speak. Vader is almost certain it won’t happen again.

When it does happen again (and of course it does, why wouldn’t it? When has anything gone Vader’s way?), their eyes do meet. Vader remembers cupping Padmé’s cheek, remembers thinking everything would be alright. Nothing was alright. When he says nothing, Boba looks away.

The third time isn’t just a brush. The third time it’s him holding Boba’s hand tightly, wishing he could do something more than just apply bacta and hope for the best. Force healing is a light side power, however, which leaves him _powerless_. It’s not a state he enjoys.

When Boba comes to, Vader is still there, still holding his hand. Boba sighs, settling back on the cot and letting his eyes close again. Affection, worry (about his wellbeing, his safety), these weren’t things he was used to. He doubts adjusting to this would come easily. At least he knew Vader wouldn’t exactly be adjusting quickly either.

It’d probably be a mess (things were always a mess for him, though. For them both), but they’d tackle it together. After all, there wasn’t a fight they couldn’t handle.


End file.
